universalminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Empires of Earth Project
: Empires of Earth Project : The Empires of Earth Project, or EOEP, is a group project that builds settlements, raises empires, and rules an alternate Earth, one in which history and the civilizations are different but yet still similar to those we're familiar with. Empires participating in the EOEP can create alliances, trade, start wars, and so much more, it's all up to you; the possibilities are endless! : The Empires of Earth Project started in September 2011, when the Universal Mini Builders first formed, founded by, among others, Matt1889 and Cowkiller, and has developed significantly since then. Due to a breif hiatus in the project around late 2012 and early 2013 that resulted in a reboot of the project in mid 2013, it is today referred to as the "EOEP2" and anything from it prior to 2013 is referred to as the "EOEP1" so as to distinguish between the reboot and the original run of the project. : : Guides and Standards : Here you should find guidelines, rules, and standards for the EOEP universe, including information on our economic and military systems and how to interact with canon history: : : ( ! ) Some or many of these guides may be outdated and in need of review, administrator input is needed to clean up these pages! (January 2014) The guides you will find here will come in two distinct categories. Guides telling you about the Roleplaying aspect of the Empires of Earth Project and Guides telling you about the Physical Mini building aspect of the project. A (RP) will designate it as a Roleplaying guide All others are Mini building guides. 'Miscelaneous' *Repetition *Making a Nation 'Settlements' *Settlement *Farmland *Landscape *Resources *Power Source 'Diplomacy & Government' *Trade Interactions : Project Databases : Below are links to databases on important aspects of the project, including states, cultures, regions, and so on: *Political Database *Infrastructure Database *Natural Database *Cartographical Database *Historical Database *Cultural Database : International Hub :::: ( ? ) It's been proposed that this section be removed or fully rewritten, please add to the discussion here. (January 2014) The International Hub is where you can find everything from what states think of each other to how the global economy is doing to what the international organizations are up to! 'International Relations' Latest Diplomacy *''Union of Iberia and Colonies'' allies with Germanic Union (28/3) *''Corporate Federation of Russia signs a cease fire with Confederacy of the Baltics '' (28/3) *'None.' signs a defense pact with None. (Time) *''Union of Iberia and Colonies'' signs a research agreement with Morrocan Alliance (Time) *'None' signs a trade agreement with None (Time) *'NoneKingdom of Hawai'i signs a non-agression pact with '''None'' (Time) *''Southern German Coalition'' merges with' ''East German Confederation & Republic of Germany, 'forming the 'Germanic Union '(Time unknown) *''More... '' Global Federation of Exchanges (GFE) '''Latest Trade *'None.' trades '''Nothing.' for '''''None.'s Nothing.'' (Time) *'None.' signs a trade agreement with None. (Time) *'None.' forms a unified currency with None., the '''Nothing.' (''Time) *'None.' gains access to new resources, '''Nothing.', Nothing., Nothing.'' (Time) *'None.' cracks down on a '''Nuclear Arms' smuggling ring from'' None. (Time) *''More... '' 'International Organizations & Coalitions' *Central Trade Organization (CTO) Organization *International Union Organization *Global Science Association (GSA) Organization *World Health Coalition (WHC) Organization *Associated Journalists (AJ) Hub *Committee of the International Olympic Games (CIOG) Organization *International Football Association (IFA) Organization *Confederation of Sovereign Eurasian States (CoSES) Alliance *American Union (AU) Military & Economic Alliance *Group of Seven (G7) Alliance *Asian-Pacific Economic Cooperation (APEC) Alliance *Central Eurasian Ethnic and Economic Reunification Agreement (CEEERA) Coalition Category:EOEP Category:Group Project